


Forbidden Love

by flickawhip



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Elizabeth and Demelza wish for a little time alone.





	Forbidden Love

Demelza is all too aware of Elizabeth watching her, she knows why, they both know why, but neither one can stand to move any closer into one another, they skate around their feelings, they pretend to be able to stand being in the same room but they both crave one another in ways that they can’t talk about, they would never be allowed to do what they want, not now. 

Elizabeth knows she needs to stop watching her, watching Demelza. She knows she needs to watch how she moves now, she can’t allow herself to get closer to Demelza, neither of them would cope being so close... they would cause a scandal. They can’t be close. They would be caught. 

Demelza finds her when the party ends, they walk together into the woods, Demelza finally allowed to pull Elizabeth closer, rest her chin on Elizabeth’s shoulder. They will settle for this. For a little closeness. For a little happiness together.


End file.
